


Sick!Darren

by klainellamas



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainellamas/pseuds/klainellamas





	Sick!Darren

You were at home getting ready for a date with Darren when you see him calling you. You answer the phone.  
"Hello?" you say  
"Y/N, I can't make our date. I'm sick and I feel horrible." Darren says sounding obviously very sick.  
"You sound horrible, Dare."  
"I feel horrible."  
"You should go to sleep, Okay?"  
"Okay." Darren says sounding like he is falling asleep.  
You hang up the phone and go into your room. You grab a change or two of clothes and change out of what you're wearing. You hop in your car and drive over to Darren's. You head up the stairs. You use the spare key Darren has given you and you go inside. You go into his room and see him fast asleep and shivering so you grab a few extra blankets from the closet and put one on him and he snuggles into the blanket. You go into Darren's kitchen and make his favorite soup. After that's ready you put it on a tray with apple juice, some crackers, and some medicine and go to his room. You set the tray down on the desk that's in his room.  
"Dare." You say as you gently shake him to wake up.  
"Hmm?" Darren says waking up  
"What are you doing here Y/N? I told you I was sick. I really don't want to make you sick too." Darren says  
"I'm here to take care of you Dare. You shouldn't be alone while you're sick. Plus we both know I rarely get sick."  
"I feel so cold." Darren says beginning to shiver a little again.  
"I made you your favorite soup." You say as you get the tray off his desk.  
Darren sits up a little so he can eat the soup. You place the tray on his lap.   
"Thanks, Y/N. You're the best."   
"It's nothing Dare. You would do the same thing for me."  
Darren eats his soup and crackers and drinks up all his apple juice and takes the medicine you brought for him. He lays back down on the bed.  
"Y/N can you cuddle me and keep me warm?" Darren asks wanting you stay with him.  
"Of course I will." You tell him as you move the tray back to his desk. You lay down with him under the blankets. Darren turns and face's you and he snuggles right against you. He falls asleep again looking more relaxed then when you first came over to his house. You fall asleep next to him. 

In the morning you wake up and Darren looks a little better. You wake up before Darren does so you just watch him sleep for a little bit. He wakes up.  
"Good morning beautiful." Darren says still kind of half asleep.  
"Morning Dare. How do you feel?"  
"A lot better thank you. " Darren says not sounding that sick anymore.  
"No need to thank me. I was just doing my job as your girlfriend." You say  
You and Darren lay on his bed for a while until Darren's stomach growls. You go into the kitchen and make him some food and bring it back to his room. Darren eats the food.

You stay at his place for a few more days until he is all better. Darren looked sad when you had to go. You had to go to work . Darren had offered to pay your rent and bills for you but you didn't want him to, you wanted to pay for these things yourself.

You get back from work and lay on your couch. You think back over the past few days of when Darren was sick. "He's the love of my life." You say to yourself. You have never been happier to be with someone.


End file.
